The Secret of NIMH 2: In The Name Of The Brother
by DarthRushy
Summary: A darker, grittier version of SoN2, which aims to patch the endless plot holes, remove the cheesy dialogue, alter the storyline to feel more like the Secret of NIMH and make a movie worth watching through entirely. Whether or not I succeeded, I leave up to you. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, audience! Now, I've never seen the original SoN, but today, I saw Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue. The movie was entertaining, the characters were mostly likable, the villain was genius, but the movie was ruined by the PLOT HOLES. It nearly drove me into insanity. So, this is my attempt to repair the damage and make the movie a better experience for everyone. Enjoy!**

I do not own Secret of NIMH or Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue. MGM does.

* * *

NARRATOR: In the beginning, they were just ordinary street rats. Until... they were captured by Man and taken to NIMH: The National Institute for Mental Health. They went through experiments and for some strange reason, they became intelligent. They found they could read! And so, they escaped through the ventilation system. None of them would have survived if not for the incredible bravery of the Brisbys. But alas, Jonathan Brisby could not save himself.

JUSTIN: Tonight we travel to Thorn Valley! We must leave no evidence that the rats of NIMH ever existed.

NARRATOR: But Jonathan Brisby's widow and her family stayed behind in the home they'd always known until the time would come for them to find their own destiny...  
**  
THE SECRET OF NIMH 2: IN THE NAME OF THE BROTHER**

(It is a foggy day in the forest. Suddenly, a rock splashes into the water, revealing that the picture was a reflection.)

MARTIN: Come on, Timmy! I know you can do it. *guides Tim's hand towards the berry* Target acquired. Rock ready... GO!

(Timothy shoots, but misses the berry again.)

TIMOTHY: *sighs and sits on a tree stump* It's no use. I'm not good for anything.

MARTIN: Don't say that! You're good for a lot of things. You just have to figure out what they are. That's why you're going to Thorn Valley in the first place.

(Martin puts an arm over Tim's shoulders)

TIMOTHY: I just wish you guys were coming with me. I'm gonna be so alone there.

MARTIN: Come on Tim, it's not that bad. Besides, I'll come and visit you sometimes.

TIMOTHY: *looks surprised and happy* Really?

MARTIN: Sure! We'll be heroes together, just like mom and dad were! The Brisby Brothers. *chuckles* They'll be telling stories of us for years to come. *gets up from the tree stump and hands Tim his slingshot* Here. When you're in Thorn Valley, don't forget to practise.

TIMOTHY: I can keep it? For real?

MARTIN: Yeah, it's all yours. Come on now, let's go back before Mom sends Jeremy to look for us.

(Martin and Timmy walk back towards their home when the scientists spot them)

SCIENTIST #2: There! Over there, Dr. Crichton!

TIMOTHY: Who are they?!

MARTIN: Scientists! Run!

(Both scientists chase after the mice, but Martin and Timothy trip them with a vine and make it home safely)

CRICHTON: It has to be the rats from NIMH! They used weapons. Send another team in!

(Timothy and Martin are walking home)

TIMOTHY: What were they doing in the forest?

MARTIN: I don't know, but whatever it is, it can't be good.

(In the home of the Brisbys, Timmy hugs his mother)

TIMOTHY: I don't want to go.

MRS. BRISBY: I know, Timmy, I know. It won't be forever. Soon, you'll come home, all big and smart!

(Timothy smiles and hugs his brother)

TIMOTHY: You're the best big brother ever.

MARTIN: You bet I am. Now, what was Brisby Rule Nr. 1?

TIMOTHY: Never give up.

MARTIN: Rule nr. 2?

TIMOTHY: There's always a way out.

MARTIN: Rule nr. 3?

TIMOTHY: Be yourself.

MARTIN: *chuckles* See you later, alligator!

(Timothy climbs on top of Jeremy)

TIMOTHY: In a while, crocodile!

MRS. BRISBY: Are you sure you know the way, Jeremy?

JEREMY: Piece of cake, mrs. B! Thorn Valley is uh... you know... *laughs* it's, uh...

MARTIN: *annoyed* South by south by south.

JEREMY: Right, right! South by what you said, exactly as the crow flies.

TIMOTHY: Bye, Mom!

MRS. BRISBY: Bye, Timmy! Be good! *cries a little* Don't forget to write!

JEREMY: So long, everybody!

TIMOTHY: Bye Martin! Bye Cynthia!

EVERYBODY: Bye Timmy!

JEREMY: Okay, a little momentum, hold onto my feathers and here we go!

(Jeremy falls down into the chasm)

JEREMY: WHOA! I lost altitude! And lots of it!

EVERYBODY: *gasps*

JEREMY: Aaaaand we have lift-off! Alright!

MRS. BRISBY: *quietly* Watch over our son, Jonathan. *wipes a tear*

CYNTHIA: Well, my nephew's off to a grand future. *comforts mrs. Brisby* What a lucky boy.

MARTIN: *quietly* Bye Timmy. *sighs*

(Suddenly, a shadow looms over Martin)

MARTIN: Huh?

(The shadow looms closer)

MARTIN: AAARGH!

(Mrs. Brisby and Cynthia turn in shock)

MRS. BRISBY: Martin! No! *runs to help Martin off-screen*

(Cut to Cynthia's expression of terror)

MRS. BRISBY: AGH! LET HIM GO!

(Cynthia runs off)

(Cut to Jeremy and Timothy flying over the clouds)

JEREMY: So, kiddo, how you doin'? Kiddo?

TIMOTHY: Oh, I'm okay.

JEREMY: Okay? Okay, that's it?!

TIMOTHY: Well... I guess I'm just wondering why Thorn Valley's so great.

JEREMY: Oh ho ho, that's easy! I mean, Thorn Valley's great because... well, because... because there's nowhere else like it! Nothing else comes close! It's the past! It's the future! It's a blast! It's the most sophisticated city that is sleepy-village green! From the ice age to the mice age and everything in between! Ha ha! Come, make the most of your life! Woo-hoo! Look!

TIMOTHY: *impressed* This is awesome! There it is, Jeremy!

JEREMY: I'm coming! I'm coming!

(Jeremy lands in the town square where Justin and mr. Ages are there to meet Timothy. Timothy notices statues of his father and mother.)

TIMOTHY: Dad? Mom?

JEREMY: Good luck, Timmy! Make the best of it! *flies away*

JUSTIN: Welcome, young master Brisby. I'm Justin.

AGES: And I'm mr. Ages. We're here to teach you.

TIMOTHY: Teach me what, mr. Ages?

AGES: Anything and everything to help you become the best that you can be.

JUSTIN: *takes Timothy away and shows him around Thorn Valley* Welcome to the greatest kind of life. To the best and the latest kind of life! You'll fit in just perfectly!

(Justin leads Timothy inside a beautiful little house with full mouse-sized furniture and a comfy bed)

TIMOTHY: This is mine? *shocked/happy*

JUSTIN: Yes. School starts tomorrow. Should you need anything, just ask anyone. Everything's free in Thorn Valley.

*Justin leaves*

TIMOTHY: Whoa.

(Timothy sits down on the bed and rocks it a little. He then remembers something.)

TIMOTHY: I told mom I'd write to her!

(He finds paper and feather and starts to compose a letter.)

TIMOTHY: _Dear Mom, I've finally made it to Thorn Valley. This place is huge! It's absolutely beautiful around here and everyone are so friendly. It's actually scaring me a little. I met Justin and mr. Ages who are going to teach me stuff and there are big golden statues of you and Dad here. I wonder if they'll ever make a statue of me. I hope not. Love, Timmy.  
_  
(Timothy goes outside where he interrupts a rat riding on a bicycle of sorts)

TIMOTHY: Uh, excuse me, but how can I send a letter to my family?

RAT: You're Timmy, aren't you? Well, see over there? *points to the observatory on top of the tree* That's where mr. Ages lives. He deals with the post.

TIMOTHY: Oh. Okay.

(Timothy makes his way up the stairs to the observatory where mr. Ages opens the door)

MR. AGES: Tim? What can I do for you? Your lessons won't start until tomorrow!

TIMOTHY: I know but I was just wondering... could you get this letter to my Mom?

MR. AGES: *takes the letter from Timothy* Faster than you can blink.

TIMOTHY: *blinks*

MR. AGES: That was a joke, Timmy.

TIMOTHY: Oh. *scratches head* Right.

(Fades to the night. Timothy has a nightmare. Evil laughter can be heard in the background.)

TIMOTHY: Martin... no... *wakes up, catching breath and takes a glass of water and goes back to sleep*

(Next morning, Justin and Timothy are training how to jump over a lake with a vine. Justin is testing the vine.)

JUSTIN: Timmy, you've got to be ready mentally... *jumps over* and physically! Ha ha!

TIMOTHY: Woo-hoo! But ready for what?

(Timothy jumps and almost makes it, but gets splashed anyway)

JUSTIN: *chuckles* To fulfill your destiny, whatever it might be.

(Suddenly, they heard mr. Ages yelling)

JUSTIN: Mr. Ages? What is it?

MR. AGES: Murder! Treachery! Death!

(Justin splashes mr. Ages with some water)

MR. AGES: Oh, thank you. It's the Brisbys! Young Timmy asked me to send them a letter! But they're gone! They're all gone!

TIMOTHY: _WHAT?!_

JUSTIN: What do you mean, gone?!

MR. AGES: I mean, gone! Not a trace of them! Their home was ransacked and there wasn't a single Brisby left!

TIMOTHY: *breaks up and starts crying*

JUSTIN: *tries to comfort Timothy* Timmy, we'll do everything we can. They've got to be somewhere.

(At night, Timothy is in bed, hugging a pillow when the door bursts open.)

CYNTHIA: Timmy!

(Timothy and Cynthia hug each other)

CYNTHIA: Thank the gods you're alright!

TIMOTHY: What happened?! Where are Mom and Martin?!

CYNTHIA: Gone, dear child, they're gone! People came and took them! Who knows where they could be now?

(Timothy cries in Cynthia's chest as the latter soothes him. Justin looks from behind, sympathetically)

(Time passes in Thorn Valley. In the observatory, an older Timothy wanders by a portrait of his father)

TIMOTHY: *sigh* Why don't _I_ have you, Dad, to show _me_ the way? I never knew you. All I know is the fame that you won. I never had you. You and Mom are everyone's hero. But I'm only your son.

(Timothy sits down on a nearby bench with his face in his hands)

TIMOTHY: Maybe one day they'll know me and hear what I've done and know that I'm my father's son, that I can face any foe.

(He takes out Martin's slingshot and looks at it thoughtfully.)

TIMOTHY: The Brisby Brothers. *snorts* I wish you were with me, Martin.

(Time passes again in Thorn Valley. An adult Timothy is cleaning the streets. Why? Because he's a hero.)

TIMOTHY: Hey, Dad. How are you today? Yeah, thought so. Heroic as always, aren't you?

JUSTIN: Tim!

TIMOTHY: *mutters* What did I do now?

JUSTIN: Know where I can find a volunteer for a little mission?

TIMOTHY: Me?! But... where are we going?

JUSTIN: Where the humans live. Some of us have been getting sick. There is a disease going around and we've run out of our medicine. They're sure to be something where they are.

TIMOTHY: Okay! I'll just go tell Aunt Cynthia!

JUSTIN: Stop! I'm afraid it's impossible. She's infected too.

TIMOTHY: Can someone at least say hi to her for me?

JUSTIN: Don't worry, I'll arrange it.

(Fade to the dark forest, where the rats are heading to someone's home)

JUSTIN: Shh. We're almost there.

TIMOTHY: What do I have to use a whistle for anyway?

BRUTUS: To warn us. In case Killer shows up.

TIMOTHY: Killer?!

BRUTUS: The meanest, baddest watchdog around these parts.

JUSTIN: *hides behind the fence* Yeah. He can be anywhere. So keep your eyes open.

*The rats sneak in. Timothy tries to follow, but is stopped by Justin.*

JUSTIN: Hold it!

TIMOTHY: Huh?

JUSTIN: You stay here and keep watch.

TIMOTHY: But I want to be in on the action!

JUSTIN: You're not ready to be a hero, Tim!

BRUTUS: *hands Tim the whistle and leaves with the others*

TIMOTHY: But I...!

JUSTIN: No buts! You're part of a team! Stay on guard!

TIMOTHY: Tag-alone Timmy. That's all I'm ever gonna be! *tosses whistle away* I'm never gonna see any real action!

(Tim sits down. Meanwhile, the rats try to help each other get up the building.)

RAT: Almost there!

JUSTIN: Keep it down, keep it down!

TIMOTHY: *mutters*

(Tim hears a metallic clang)

TIMOTHY: Huh?

(In defence, he takes out his slingshot and sets it to aim. Not noticing the whistle, he steps on it and breaks it.)

TIMOTHY: Who's there?!

(The noise comes from a trash-can against the shack. Tim fearfully approaches it. The trash-can suddenly opens, revealing a female mouse.)

TIMOTHY: Hey!

(Timothy accidentally lets go of the rock, sending it to bounce from a lamp to a tree to a metal container which wakes its occupant: Killer.)

KILLER: *growls*

TIMOTHY: What are you doing up there?!

MOUSE: Trying not to starve. What are you doing down there?!

TIMOTHY: I'm standing guard.

(The mouse jumps down from the can next to Timmy.)

MOUSE: Looks more like sitting to me. My name's Jenny.

(She helps Timothy up.)

TIMOTHY: I'm Timmy... or Tim. Thanks for the lift.

JENNY: You're welcome, Timmy... or Tim.

TIMOTHY: So, you from around here?

JENNY: No, I'm from the se... se... SE...!

(Killer approaches from behind Timmy.)

TIMOTHY: What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?

JENNY: C-close! *runs*

(Tim turns around to face Killer who tries to hit him but misses.)

JENNY: *grabs Tim and pulls him up* Run for it!

(Killer chases the duo around a petrol tank.)

BRUTUS: Guys, we got company.

(Timothy runs and slides behind a barrel.)

TIMOTHY: I should've listened!

(Killer smashes the barrel containing crackers.)

JUSTIN: Tim!

(Tim slingshots a rock against Killer's head, making him howl. As an extra, Jenny bites into his tail. Killer flicks his tail and tosses Jenny into the air)

JENNY: Oh-h-h, Tiiiiiim! *lands onto a bag*

(As the rats move to attack Killer, Timothy heads to help Jenny.)

TIMOTHY: Jenny! Jenny, are you alright?

JENNY: Yeah... ow.

(Both notice a sign.)

BOTH: Automatic gate closer.

JENNY: An automatic gate closer!

TIMOTHY: You can read?!

JENNY: Uh, come on, help me get this thing out of the way!

TIMOTHY: *helps to pull the bag away from the gate* Of course, I'm with ya.

(Killer chases the rats back to the crackerpile and Jenny whistles for the rats to come towards the open gate.)

TIMOTHY: Justin! Brutus! Over here!

BRUTUS: *holds a cracker* Hey! You hungry, big guy?

(The rats hit Killer with crackers.)

JUSTIN: Killer wanna cracker?

(Timothy and Jenny struggle to keep the gate open.)

TIMOTHY: Just... a couple more... seconds.

(Killer chases Justin and the others towards the gate. Tim and Jenny let it go just as they make it back, making it slam in front of Killer.)

TIMOTHY: Justin! She can read!

JUSTIN: Read?

(Fade to Thorn Valley where the council of rats is holding a session to judge over Tim and Jenny.)

JUSTIN: Tim, you left your post. You put us all in danger!

TIMOTHY: But I...!

JUSTIN: You've got to learn to listen, you always think you know better than everyone else!

TIMOTHY: *irritated* Yeah. I know. How are the infected doing?

JUSTIN: Better. For now. But that doesn't change the fact that Jennifer here can read.

MR. AGES: Is that true, young lady? Can you really read?

JENNY: Yes. Look, I've been sent here to find you!

MR. AGES: Sent by whom?

JENNY: My parents to start with.

MR. AGES: And who might your parents be?

JENNY: The McBrides.

MR. AGES: Well, I'll be...! Two of the Lost Nine!

JUSTIN: That's impossible! They were lost when we escaped from NIMH.

JENNY: No.

(Flashback sequence)

JENNY/voice: They were swept away into the ventilation system, but they ended up in the basement. They stayed there until the injured got better. Just when they tried again to escape, that's when _it_ happened. They were recaptured by Dr. Crichton.

(End of sequence)

JENNY: Everything is changed in the labs. Dr. Crichton is crazier than ever! My parents and the others sent me to find you. You've just got to help!

MR. AGES: I'm afraid you ask too much of us, ms. McBride.

JENNY: But something terrible is about to happen in NIMH! No one knows what it is, but new animals have been brought to the labs, cats and mice and dogs and birds! Something has to be done and now!

(Two identical grey cats by the names of Dee and Dum walk around. One of them is singing, the other is annoyed.)

DEE: *sings*

DUM: *groans and puts paws to his ears* Oh, twinkle, twinkle, while you can 'til you crow like Peter Pan.

DEE: Hey! This is pure talent.

DUM: Talent, my backside. What was the last change ya got? A bucketful of water and the bucket to go with it! *chuckles madly*

DEE: Oh, I'll show ya! *attacks Dum. The two fight and scratch and bite at each other til a plate of food held by a scientist appears*

SCIENTIST: Here, kitty, kitty, kitty!

BOTH: Lunch!

(The cats lick their lips in identical fashion and follow the plate into the National Institute of Mental Health.)

(Lightning strike)

(The voices of the captured cats are heard with someone's mad laughter in the background)

(Back in Thorn Valley, Tim and Jenny await the council's decision. It is daylight.)

JENNY: What's taking them so long to decide?!

TIMOTHY: Don't worry, Jenny! Mr. Ages says good things come to those who wait.

JENNY: I can't wait! Do you have any idea what's it like in NIMH? *walks away from Tim* They're living in cages waiting for the scientists to do who knows what to them! How could you know? I mean, just look at this place! Bet no one here worries about their family.

TIMOTHY: Well, I do! My family's been gone for years. Some people came and just... took them. I was just a kid when it happened.

JENNY: Oh. I'm sorry.

TIMOTHY: It's okay.

JENNY: *gasps* They're here.

(Justin and mr. Ages approach the duo with grim expressions.)

JENNY: The answer's no, isn't it?

MR. AGES: We're very sorry.

JUSTIN: The council decided that the risk to Thorn Valley was just too great. We can't go.

JENNY: *angrily* I guess I'm going to have to do it myself! I'm not going to let anything happen to my mother and father and that's that! I _could_ use some help though.

(Jenny leaves through the doors, leaving Timothy behind to think.)

TIMOTHY: Hey, Jenny, wait up!

(Tim runs to Jenny who waits.)

TIMOTHY: How do you plan to get to NIMH in time to stop Dr. Crichton?

JENNY: Oh... I...

TIMOTHY: Exactly. Follow me, I've got a plan.

MR. AGES: *shows up behind them* And what plan might that be?

TIMOTHY: I'm afraid we'll have to borrow your balloon, mr. Ages.

MR. AGES: Utterly out of the question! *babbles on about how stupid this plan is*

JENNY: *to Timothy whilst motioning towards Ages* Would you mind?

TIMOTHY: Mr. Ages, I'm really sorry about this.

MR. AGES: Huh? About what?

(Timothy knocks mr. Ages out with a match. The old rat sees stars and birds and falls down like a punk.)

TIMOTHY: Heh, those baseball lessons finally paid off! Come on, the weather balloon's up there!

(Jenny follows Timothy up to the mail box where they steal a balloon.)

JUSTIN: *notices* What...?! Well, I'll be...

JENNY: Uh... you sure you've flown one of these things before?

TIMOTHY: Oh, hundreds of times. From the ground.

JENNY: That's comforting to know.

(The balloon rises above the canyon.)

JENNY: I gotta admit... the view's not too shabby.

(The two mice sit in their balloon and admire the scenery and take each other's hands until they're hit by a hawk!)

JENNY: What was that?!

TIMOTHY: I don't know!

(The balloon is hit again. Both yell.)

TIMOTHY: *sees the hawk and gasps* Hawk!

(The hawk glides down and rips apart the red balloon.)

TIMOTHY: Hold on!

(Jenny grabs Tim's leg and can barely stop herself from falling to her death.)

JENNY: Tim!

TIMOTHY: Jenny!

JENNY: I'm falling!

(The balloon goes closer towards the ground.)

TIMOTHY: Look out! It's gonna be okay.

(The hawk returns and rips the yellow balloon.)

(Both mice scream and hold on to the green balloon with their lives.)

JENNY: Tim!

TIMOTHY: Hang on!

JENNY: He's coming! He's coming!

TIMOTHY: Hang on!

(A caterpillar notices the mice flying by and ducks when the hawk appears.)

(The hawk destroys the final balloon, causing Tim and Jenny to fall down to the ground. Jenny lands on a leaf whilst Timothy is caught in the vines.)

TIMOTHY: What a ride! And we're still alive!

(Jenny helps Timothy down from the vines. Tim lands straight in Jenny's lap. Romantic moment. Jenny drops him. Well, excuuuse me, princess!)

JENNY: Any more bright ideas?

TIMOTHY: *scared expression* Just one. Run!

(Timmy grabs Jenny's hand and they both flee from the hawk until a terrifyingly loud and cricketing voice scares the hawk away, leaving Timothy and Jenny in another slightly awkward moment as Timothy had been protecting her with his body.)

CATERPILLAR: *who had been using a hollow tree to intensify the sound* And don't come back!

TIMOTHY: He's gone.

JENNY: What was that?!

TIMOTHY: I don't know and I don't want to know.

JENNY: Tim? Anything around here look familiar?

TIMOTHY: No.

JENNY: *defeated* We'll never get to NIMH before the full moon. My mom and dad are doomed!

TIMOTHY: Brisby rule nr. 1: Never give up. There's got to be a way. *thinks*

JENNY: *doesn't share optimism*

TIMOTHY: There is! The Great Owl! That's what my mom did!

CATERPILLAR: *is pleased* Birds! Bugs! And beasts! Stir your stumps! Come and see the Great Owl! I don't care if you wear flesh, fur or fins or feathers. Ya got a problem? The Owl's the vowel with the ends!

(Owl screeching can be heard from the hollow tree.)

(Timmy tries to climb the tree, but is dragged back by the Caterpillar.)

CATERPILLAR: Hey, not so fast there, short stuff. The way it works is this: You want something from the Owl, you gotta have something FOR the Owl! *holds out two hands for payment*

TIMOTHY: *shows the slingshot* How about this?

CATERPILLAR: A twig?! Hah! We're in a forest and you bring a twig?! What's next, a leaf? Some dirt? Beat it , kid, go find a nice trap to play in!

TIMOTHY: Who are you, anyway?!

CATERPILLAR: The name's Cecil. I'm the Owl's spokesbug, you might say. You wanna see him, you gotta deal with- OW!

(Jenny steps on one of Cecil's many legs.)

CECIL: Hey!

JENNY: The Owl! Now!

CECIL: Easy on the tutsy-tutsy! I paid good stuff for this pedicure!

(Jenny steps stronger.)

CECIL: *points up the tree* In there! The Owl's in there! You'll get a good seat!

(Timothy climbs up the tree.)

TIMOTHY: I'm going in.

(Meanwhile in NIMH, Dum is getting a little shock treatment.)

DUM: *laughs crazily*

CRICHTON: Oh, this is marvellous! By the time the full moon rolls around, I'll have an army of animals already! Now, you brainless furballs, you'll be my personal servants! Pass the hat, cat!

DUM: Oh-oh-oh, of course, your majesty! Whatever you say, you majestic majesty!

CRICHTON: Dr. Crichton to you! *electrifies Dum a little*

DUM: Yes! *mad cackle* Yes, dr. Crichton! Sire! *turns towards Dee with a mad glint in his eyes*

CRICHTON: Ah, one by one the pieces fall neatly into place! *chuckle*

DEE: Contrariwise. This isn't necessary! I can hop and sing and dance and serve and whatever you want, Sire!

(Dum places the helmet on Dee's head and another shock treatment follows.)

(Back at the Great Owl's tree, Timmy makes it to the entrance.)

TIMOTHY: Anyone here?

(Place looks abandoned.)

JENNY: Tim! Be careful!

GREAT OWL(voice): Did you bring your tribute? Maybe little pretties from the humans' pockets?

TIMOTHY: Uh, uh, no.

GREAT OWL(voice): What?! Then begone with you!

TIMOTHY: I'm not going away!

(Timothy climbs into the hollow tree.)

GREAT OWL(voice): You dare challenge the Great Owl?!

TIMOTHY: No, I... I just need your help.

GREAT OWL(voice): Uh, phew. I mean... who goes there?!

TIMOTHY: My name is Timothy Brisby.

JEREMY(voice): Really? I knew a Timothy Brisby once.

GREAT OWL(voice): I mean, who is this Timothy Brisby?!

(Tim is scared and hides behind a wall.)

(A sudden pound shocks Jenny and Cecil to climbing up.)

JENNY: Tim!

JEREMY: *is disguised as the Great Owl and is stuck in vines.* Owwww... how did that happen? Help me out of this. *laughs* Hi Timmy! *removes disguise* Remember me?

TIMOTHY: Jeremy?

JEREMY: Uh, yeah, yeah, that's me. Long time no see. Say, could you help me out of this? *laughs*

TIMOTHY: Sure thing.

(Jenny runs in and attacks Jeremy.)

JENNY: Brick fight, Tim! *hits Jeremy with twig*

JEREMY: Ow! Ow! Hey, do I look like a pinata?!

TIMOTHY: *chuckles* Sure, Jeremy. You do!

JENNY: *confused* Hey, wa-, hold on! You know this guy?

TIMOTHY: Yeah! He's my friend.

CECIL: Alright, I'll take it from here! *releases Jeremy*

JENNY: Hey, what's going on here?!

CECIL: Put a zipper on it before you say something stupid! Make that stupider! And you too!

JENNY: *interrupts* HEY! What's going on here?!

CECIL: What's going on here is a live-action show hosted by Cecil the Caterpillar! Watch.

(Cecil heads out to the top of the hollow tree where the animals can see him and speaks through the log in a booming voice.)

CECIL: Attention, attention, animals, bugs and birds from around and inside. The Great Owl's finally back to answer all your questions and solve all your problems! For just 12.50 any shining object in the world, the Owl will guide you to your heroic destiny, whether it's saving your kingdom from your treacherous uncle, becoming a real boy, staying young forever or finding out who is the prettiest of all, worry no more for the Owl of Greatness is here to make your dreams come true! And if you come fast enough, you'll even get advice for _half_ the normal price!

(A lot of animals gather under the tree with goods.)

TIMOTHY: Uh, Jeremy?

JEREMY: What?

TIMOTHY: What do you do with all... *points to treasure heap* this?

JEREMY: I sleep on it! What did you think, that I'd spend my belongings?! I make a comfy bed out of it and scratch anyone who tries to take it from me. Except you, you're my friend. *pats Tim on the head.*

TIMOTHY: That's comforting to know.

CECIL: What could be more perfect for a couple of old hams? We supply the mumbo-jumbo, they supply the clams! *laughs out loud as Jeremy goes out and starts babbling.*

JENNY: *puppy eyes.*

TIMOTHY: Okay, okay, okay!

(Jeremy's Owl disguise is caught behind a branch and he is revealed to be a crow.)

EVERYBODY: *gasp*

CECIL: *quadriple facepalm*

CROWD: A crow?!

RABBIT: They're thieves! Get them!

CROWD: Yeah! Get them!

CECIL: *screams* Get out of Dodge!

(The animals throw goods at Jeremy to knock him down but fail.)

JEREMY: Jenny! Tim! Where the hell are you?!

TIMOTHY: Cecil! Jeremy! Hey, over heeere! *waves hands*

CECIL: Yow!

(Tim and Jenny hold hands and jump onto Jeremy. They fly away safely)

JENNY: We made it!

TIMOTHY: We sure did!

JEREMY: What were you two kids doing in the forest anyway?

JENNY: We were on our way to see my parents.

TIMOTHY: Jenny, this is Jeremy. Jeremy, this is Jenny. He's the one who flew me to Thorn Valley on my first day.

JEREMY: Happy to be the pilot, will that be first class or coach? *laughs*

(Jeremy flies them towards the city.)

JEREMY: Ah... this is the greatest, isn't it guys? The wind in your face, the bugs in your teeth and not a care in the world.

(Flight goes on. Jenny takes Timmy's hand.)

JENNY: Timmy...

TIMOTHY: Yeah?

JENNY: I just... I just wanted to say I'm glad you're here with me.

TIMOTHY: I'm glad I could be of some help.

JENNY: You've been more help than I ever could've hoped for.

(Both stare into each other's eyes.)

JENNY: *looks past Timmy with a scared expression.* There it is. *points to the city where she remembers NIMH being.*

(Jeremy and Cecil share her fear. The crow flies the group into the city.)

JEREMY: Oh, jeepers creepers, what a- what a spooky place! So, where are we anyway?

TIMOTHY: It's... NIMH.

JEREMY: _**NIMH?!**_ What?! Any place but NIMH! *lands in puddle* I should've been told. Oki-doki, that's it! Last stop. Everybody, get off my back!

CECIL: You are on your own, kids. What they do to animals in that place! Oh, if I go in there, I'll never make butterfly!

(The National Institute of Mental Health, a hospital shrouded in darkness minus upstairs looms over the mice.)

JEREMY: That's it. I'm not going one feet farther. Uh, one farther. Further. One feather, father... I gotta get out of here!

(Timmy and Jenny enter NIMH through the drain. The storage room they're in is filled with dark shadows and crates. The only source of light comes from the moon.)

TIMOTHY: I can't get it open!

JENNY: Shh! Come on, let's go! Hurry, Tim! We got no time to waste!

(The two mice emerge from the hole.)

JENNY: *points somewhere* This way.

(The mice crawl out and start making their way through the room.)

TIMOTHY: So... this is NIMH. Wow... this is really creepy.

(Timothy looks around.)

JENNY: Come on, let's go!

(A ball bounces near them and dog sounds are heard. 4 scientists are locked up in a cage, acting and even looking a bit like dogs.)

TIMOTHY: Jenny, look! What happened to them?!

JENNY: Dr. Crichton _is_ mad. He's turned the humans into dogs. Well, come on! We gotta find my parents and get out of here.

(The mice climb their way up the stairs to the highest floor where they find the hospital corridors utterly abandoned and cluttered with all kinds of medical tools, beds and even needles. )

TIMOTHY: It's so quiet.

JENNY: Too quiet.

(A lurking shadow follows the mice. Suddenly, the elevator makes noise.)

JENNY: *gasp* Someone's coming!

(The doors open to reveal giant rats in military uniform marching by.)

TIMOTHY: Those are the biggest rats I've ever seen in my life!

JENNY: Yeah... well, keep an eye out, there are bigger creatures than that in this place.

(The mice climb up to a mailbox.)

JENNY: Thanks.

(Which they use to go through the door.)

JENNY: Come on!

CRICHTON: *notices the rats*

(Timothy and Jenny get into the next set of corridors where another squadron of rat-soldiers are marching by.)

JENNY: There!

(Tim and Jenny sneak through the doors into the room with cages. As they enter, two identical cat shadows appear on the wall.)

(The duo easily locate the cage with the rats in them. It's the only one that still has a functional lamp on the water bottle.)

JENNY: *happy* Mom! Dad! You're alright!

MR. MCBRIDE: Jenny, you shouldn't have gone back! The moon is full tonight! We're all in danger!

JENNY: Dad, this is Timmy... or Tim. He helped me save you!

TIMOTHY: Nice to meet you, mr. McBride. We'll get you out in a second.

(Suddenly, a big paw grabs Timothy and the other grabs Jenny.)

DUM: Well, well, what have we here? My dinner, at last! The doc never remembers!

DEE: Well, if it was so, it might be; and if it were so, it would be: but as it isn't, it ain't.

DUM: What?

DEE: That's logic.

DUM: *groan* I long for the singing. Now can we eat?

DEE: Nohow! It's the doctor's meal!

DUM: He eats rats?

DEE: *hits Dum* No, you dummy, they're his prisoners.

DUM: Oh.

(The guards take Timothy and Jenny to the central laboratory.)

TIMOTHY: *sigh* So much for the rescue.

DUM: Here you go, boss! *pushes the mice in front of Dr. Crichton*

JENNY: *gasp* Doctor Crichton!

(Crichton smiles. Suddenly, a ball flies from behind him.)

UNKNOWN: Doctor Crichton! Fetch!

(Barking like a dog, Crichton goes to four feet and leaps to the ball, tossing it up with his mouth.)

(A dark rat is revealed sitting in some kind of electric chair.)

UNKNOWN: Little Timothy, my how you have grown!

TIMOTHY: Huh? Who? How?

UNKNOWN: You bruise me. I suppose I have changed a bit. But for the better, don't you think, baby brother?

TIMOTHY: Martin!

MARTIN: Ah! Not quite, brother! It's me, the new and improved Martin!

TIMOTHY: *confused* Martin, what's wrong? What's happened to you?

MARTIN: Happened? Why, life happened, that's what! Watching mother die in front of my eyes, that's what happened!

TIMOTHY: Mom... is dead?

MARTIN: Yes... you see, Timothy my dear, on the very same day you left for Thorn Valley, dr. Crichton over here... *points to Crichton* was kind enough to give us a visit. He took me first. Mother... she was a real hero. Almost bit half his finger off before the man tossed her into the river. On that day, _everything_ changed. I came here, to NIMH. I became, what was it they called it? A lab rat. It was uncomfortable to say the least but I was patient and over time, they grew careless.

(Martin drags Timothy over to the electric chair.)

MARTIN: With this little marvel here, I figured out how to operate their devices. Hah! Dr. Crichton's estimate of our intelligence was way off. As I soon proved to him.

TIMOTHY: *afraid* What did you do?

MARTIN: Oh, I zapped the poor fellow with what he zapped me. Electricity, *lightning strike* hahahahahaaa! Electricity. So painful... so useful. Some brains turn jello, some brains turn gold. And I showed all of them. The scientists, the workers, the patients. All of them saw my wrath.

TIMOTHY: *gasps* You killed them?

MARTIN: Oh, don't be so melodramatic, Tim. You know just as well as I do that they deserved it, every single one of them. Look at what they did to us! They strap us to tables, run experiments on our brains, *insane glazed look* _torment_ us with their idea of study... NO MORE!

(Martin drags Tim to a window where he sees the moon.)

MARTIN: The full moon is out. The time has come. Now, all of those pesky, unnatural abominations will feel what I felt. What mother felt when her head cracked.

TIMOTHY: Martin, I don't think all humans are that bad...

MARTIN: Not that bad?! *insane laughter* Does it really matter at the end? Bad or not, they're _parasites_ on this planet. And I... I'm the extinguisher.

(The madrat sits down in the comfy chair and shocks himself.)

MARTIN: Ooohhh... never gets old. Come with me, Tim.

(Martin takes Timmy up some makeshift stairs to the windowsill where he shows the mouse an army of birds and mice.)

MARTIN: This is it, Timothy-dear. The greatest kind of life, the best and the latest! Together, we will be unstoppable! The Brisby Brothers! *giggles crazily* Tonight we'll make our mark upon Earth and nothing, not life nor death can stop us now! Never shall this planet be enslaved by filthy apes again! Never shall this planet be burned and wasted and poisoned and drowned! There'll be no more wars and crime! Not when _I'm _in charge!

TIMOTHY: No! You're crazy!

MARTIN: Yes, insanity helps along the imagination.

(Timothy steps back from his brother, horrified.)

TIMOTHY: You're not my brother! *runs down the stairs.*

MARTIN: *whistles*

(Dee and Dum prevent Timothy from leaving and force him to go back to the windowsill.)

MARTIN: Timmy, Timmy, Timmy. Think what we two can do, you and me, me and you! With the power of the 21st century in our hands, we can change everything!

TIMOTHY: Mom and Dad weren't crazy!

MARTIN: Mom and Dad are dead. Haven't you learned anything in Thorn Valley, Tim? You have to see the big picture!

TIMOTHY: How exactly are you going to take over the world with birds and rats?

MARTIN: Oh, but they're just the beginning. The seed. They will grow, oh how they'll grow.

TIMOTHY: I'm going to find a way to stop you!

MARTIN: To be blunt little brother. No, you won't. *angry tone* Come here! *drags Timothy to the electric chair* My patience is not infinite, Tim. Make the right choice now or I'll turn your brain to slime and make it for you! You'll be happy, oh so happy, "perfect" happiness. Hihihihihihi! Of course that is, IF YOU JUST SAY YES! Just say yes.

TIMOTHY: No! Brisby rule nr. 3, remember? Always be yourself.

MARTIN: Well, if you insist. *pushes him off the windowsill.*

DUM: *catches Tim* Ohhh... can I eat him now, Marty? Pleeeease!

MARTIN: No! Sounds nice, but for now, maybe something a little more accomodating for a long... lost... brother. I know! A ring-sized seat so you can watch me unfold my master plan! Tonight, the moon is full and I attack Thorn Valley!

TIMOTHY: NO!

MARTIN: Yes. You should've taken your chance, Tim. You could've ruled beside me. But now, you'll be my willing soldier! Quite a shock! No pun intended.

JENNY: You're insane.

MARTIN: I think that's already been established. But thanks for the compliment. *observes Jenny* Now, she has some real spunk. Heheheh. She'll make a perfect Queen, don't you think, Timmy?

DEE: *grabs Jenny and takes her away*

JENNY: Put me down, feline freak!

MARTIN: Yes... her attitude just needs a slight alteration.

TIMOTHY: No! Leave her alone!

MARTIN: Oh? You care for her? Oh my, this will be even more delicious than I hoped. On another subject, you'll be happy to know that this cage was one of our parents' particular favourites. Home, sweet home. See you soon, brother! Then again... maybe not.

TIMOTHY: Martin! Don't do this! Please!

MARTIN: Oh, I think it's too late for me, Timmy-dear. *laughs crazily and leaves*

(Timothy is left in darkness and sits down to think.)

TIMOTHY: Brisby rule nr. 2: There's always a way out. I just gotta find it.

(Timothy looks and touches all around the cage)

TIMOTHY: The door's locked. *rattles the bars* And it's tough. Alright, Tim. Remember your training. Inventory check first.

(The mouse searches around his pockets and happens to find a key.)

TIMOTHY: Well, you never know.

(He's unable to reach the lock.)

TIMOTHY: Maybe, if I can just get that hinge pin out...

(Door opens.)

TIMOTHY: Bingo! Now to find Martin and the others... *thinks and then runs away*

(Meanwhile, Dum and Dee are sleeping and snoring identically.)

DEE: *wakes up to a shadow looming over his face.*

TIMOTHY: Surprise! *slingshots a rock against Dee's nose.*

DEE: *yells and wakes up Dum.*

BOTH: Get back here!

(The two chase after Timmy through the ransacked hospital.)

TIMOTHY: *laughingly* You call yourselves cats? You can't catch me!

DUM: Oh, I'll get ya!

(Dee and Dum trip on some wire that pulls down a water container that meets with an electric contact, starting a huge flame.)

DEE: Nice work, dummy!

(Timothy runs into the elevator, crawls through a premade hole in the plastic and breaks open everything that keeps the elevator from falling down.)

DUM: See where your logic got us!

DEE: Contrariwise!

(Holding onto the wire with his dear life, Timothy flies back to the upper floors. There he swings towards the door, uses his slingshot to make a switch open it and flies back to the corridors.)

JENNY/voice: Get away from me!

TIMOTHY: Jenny! Nine or Jenny, nine or Jenny... nine first.

(Timothy hurries to the Nine who are still in their cage and breaks them free.)

MR. MCBRIDE: Thanks Tim. But where's Jenny?

TIMOTHY: I'll go find her, you get the others out!

(Timothy runs back to Crichton's old private study where he finds a horrifying sight: Jenny is trembling and shaking in seizures as Martin holds the controls in glee.)

TIMOTHY: NOO!

(In rage, the young mouse slingshots a rock directly at her helmet, interrupting the treatment. Jenny falls unconscious.)

MARTIN: *growls* You will NOT take my Queen from me!

TIMOTHY: Martin, she's not your Queen, you're delusional!

MARTIN: Oh, she may not be one now, but she will be when I'm done! Finally someone to share my intellect, my future, my life! You have no idea how much I just _hate_ being alone. *eye twitches* Now she's mine, _mine_! You might've been clever enough to get out of your cell, but you won't get past me!

TIMOTHY: I wasn't clever enough. If I'd been smarter, I would've figured out that the scientists who chased us that day were there for a reason. But the real question is... why didn't you?

MARTIN: Me? I... b-but I...

TIMOTHY: You _knew._ You knew they were from NIMH. You were old enough. You knew they'd come back. Maybe you even wanted to come here. To rescue the Nine, to have adventure, I don't know. But you knew. Which means that all of this, everything that's happened since... it's not my fault. It's yours.

MARTIN: NO! It's not my fault, it's yours, you did it all, you caused their deaths, it's always you! You cause all the accidents! I warned you my patience has limits. *takes a sword out of his cane.*

TIMOTHY: So does my compassion. *takes out his slingshot and arms it with a rock.*

MARTIN: Oh please, I may be crazy, but I'm not stupid! You couldn't hit water if you fell out of a boat!

TIMOTHY: *lets go*

(The rock hits Martin exactly on the wrist, forcing him to drop the blade and yell.)

(Timothy tackles Martin.)

TIMOTHY: This is for mom! *punch* This is for Jenny! *punch* AND THIS IS FOR ME! *strongest punch*

(With his greater strength, Martin is able to push Tim off of him and take his sword back.)

MARTIN: And this... *raises sword* IS FOR THE WORLD! *misses Timothy and hits wood.*

(Martin swings around with the sword several times. He misses Tim the first few times, but does hit once. The mouse blocks it with his slingshot, breaking it entirely.)

MARTIN: I've got you now!

(Timothy falls down and turns around with the sword falling at him. In desperation, he hits Martin's hands with his legs, deflecting the hit back to him. Fortunately, the sword twists and simply hits Martin in the face painfully. Whist the madrat is occupied with his pain, Timothy runs behind some books and pushes them onto his brother, knocking him out completely.)

TIMOTHY: Phew.

(Suddenly, an explosion in the laboratory tosses Timothy to the other side of the table. The room is on fire!)

TIMOTHY: Come on, Jenny! I've got to get you out of here!

(Timothy unties Jenny and drags her along with him to the fireless corridors, but suddenly the floor starts to take a 45 degree turn.)

TIMOTHY: Ah! This place is falling apart! Come on, Jenny! Hold on!

(The mouse manages to drag her to the laboratory room as everything else is either gone or going. He gets her up the makeshift stairs and breaks open the window, but it's impossible to not fall to your death.)

TIMOTHY: *sighs and lays Jenny down* I guess there isn't always a way out after all.

(Suddenly, Jeremy glides down with Cecil on his head!)

JEREMY: Allow me to disagree... man.

TIMOTHY: Cecil! Help me get her on top!

(Cecil gets down and together, he and Timothy drag Jenny on Jeremy.)

JEREMY: Come on, here we gooooo!

(Jeremy takes flight and NIMH crashes down entirely. Timmy looks behind in utter sadness.)

TIMOTHY: Poor Martin. If only they'd let him go to Thorn Valley with me, everything would still be okay! *wipes tear* And Aunt Cynthia... what will she say? *hides face in hands.*

JENNY: I think she'll be proud of at least you.

TIMOTHY: Jenny! *hugs her* You're alright!

JENNY: I'm alright. What about you? You're burnt!

TIMOTHY: Nothing serious, it's just the fur.

JENNY: My family?

JEREMY: Your family's safe and sound. I'll pick them us once you lot are in the Valley.

JENNY: Tim...?

TIMOTHY: Yeah?

JENNY: There's... something I'd like to say. Something I'd like to say for a while.

TIMOTHY: Yeah. Me too. I love you.

JENNY: I love you too.

(They kiss.)

(Fade back to Thorn Valley, where Timmy and Jenny are getting married. They kiss again and Jeremy reveals Timothy's statue next to Jonathan's and mrs. Brisby's.)

TIMOTHY: It's me! Me...

JENNY: *walks up to him* Timmy? What's wrong?

TIMOTHY: Nothing. I just... I wish Martin was here.

(Jenny soothes him by rubbing his shoulder. The two are closer than ever)

(Fade to black)

(Fade to an ugly grey street. Trash and old newspapers fly around in the wind. In the midst of it, behind a trashcan is a tired rat wearing tattered rags that vaguely resemble a red coat. The rat holds some old pieces of wood with a string attached to some of it. Like a broken records, he repeats the same words over and over.)

MARTIN: He forgot it... Timmy... he forgot this... forgot it... Timmy... forgot... forgot it... the slingshot... forgot... Timmy...  
**THE END**

* * *

**All things considered, I like "Timmy to the Rescue" way better than this. But hell, how can you not love Eric Idle's singing? And the song with Jeremy wasn't bad either. Sure, the movie is essentially one big plot hole, but it's still enjoyable.**

**This took me three days to make. Three days, during which I wrote and watched the movie veeeery slowly at the same time. And hell, it might be crappy and out-of-character(never saw the first movie), but I did my best. Which is more than can be said about the original animators or the writers.**

**Originally, I was just gonna patch the PH's over and I was even gonna have Martin's song in it(IT'S BADA$$), but the ideas just kept coming and ultimately, this is the result.**

**Please don't tell me anything like: "OMG YOU KILLED MRS. BRISBY HOW COULD YOU!". This is the Secret of NIMH. People die.**

**My favourite character? Martin by far.  
Least favourite? Probably Justin. He's just annoying as hell in SoN2**

**Oh and stay tuned in, I might do another chapter with a Q/A or a list of all plot holes in this movie or something.**


	2. A new remake?

Hello, audience! Tonight I saw the Secret of NIMH. I'm... still trying to comprehend it. It was this... magical sci fi rat... thing. It felt short. You know how as a kid, you went to play with a friend and then it was suddenly time to go home, before you'd even started? This felt exactly the same.  
The movie starts and then all this *waves hands around and makes whooshing and sizzling noises* happens and then it's over. It felt short, but incredible.

My favourite scene was definitely the one where Nicodemus told mrs. Brisby the history of the rats of NIMH.

Now, in honor of the great movie, I'm thinking about remaking the Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy To The Rescue once more.  
**WITH MRS. BRISBY!**  
I'd love to tell you more, but every word would be a spoiler that I don't want to give away.

I can tell you it'll be a dark, sad story.  
So who's with me?  
'Cause I could use advice.


	3. Update

**UPDATE**

* * *

I've already come up with several plot ideas, but the one thing holding me back is the prologue. Does anyone have suggestions on who should speak and about what exactly?  
I would really appreciate feedback.


End file.
